Black Heron
BlackHeron Is A Fam Legend Who Has A Pretty Interesting Life. BH Shockingly Has A Brother In Real Life Who Goes By The Name Of WhiteHeron Who's Real Name Is Lennox. He Now Works For Unite. On the road to the second FaMniversary BH would lose his World Title To 2TM at Cyber FaMday But would win it back in Survivor Series Due to the Skilled Foundation turning on Merk. But than Merk would return at the Royal Rumble And Winning it by eliminating '' ''Rom who spent nearly an hour in the match after spending as the first entrance in the match. Earlier that night BH would go against Andy Badwool for the World Title In a FaMniversary rematch but BH would retain the title due to Rom who caused Andy the title by giving BH a steel chair, allowing BH to hit Andy with it. Merk And BH would later have a rivalry towards the second FaMniversary which Merk would Win the rivalry as he pinned BH in a three stages of Hell Match the Match Simluation were: HardCore Match which Merk would with with a Frog Splash, Submission Match Which BH would win with a Cross Face, then a Hell In A Cell Match That Merk would win thus making him a Three time World Champion. After BH's Loss at FaMniversary He disappeared from FaM. BH would return on the 15th episode of FaM Raw when he comes to save Rom as the fans would believe but would shockingly join Andy Badwool and start to assault Rom thus making Betrayal. BH and Andy would Later be challenged by Rom to a match at the third Survivor Series in a tag team match where Rom would put his leadership on the Line. Rom's Original Partner was Gunnz but would then get injured in a Steel Cage match against BH as he Jumps of the cage and lands badly on the Ground. With Gunnz out, this was a harder task for Rom with the PPV coming. However just in a nick of time he was able to Reunite the Straight Edge Society with the returning Killswitch To fight off Betrayal but unfortunately Rom and Killswitch Lost due to a Returning Stigma who caused Rom the Match. BH and Andy Would win thier Leadership back and Run Fam Like they used to do back in 2010. On the 17 Episode of Raw BH would later make a Announcement to make involving the World Heavyweight Title. BH would later Announce the Elimination Chamber Match that would involved: Sean Nova,Maslingster,Roberto,Devil,and that was all (OTP was later announced). BH said to Stigma if you want to be apart of this match you will have to defeat Killswitch. But Stigma Would later Lose in 18 seconds Making that match the shortest match in FaM history KillSwitch would later Get a Chair And try to Hit Stigma With it but BH came a took the chair Killswitch fled ouside the ring but BH would later smash the chair on Stigma's Head. BH would later Stand there and Watch His girlfirend Eve come into the Ring Pick up Stigma and then Kick him in the Balls.She Would later leave the Ring and head backstage but then Andy comes out of nowhere with two chairs gives on to BH and then the Duo would Smash Stigma's Head with the Two Chairs then would leave the Ring. On the Next Episode Of Raw BH Speaks saying that Stigma Was Just Power Hungary But then Would Get interupted by Killswitch who confronts Him about how Betrayal is nothing but a Popularity Contest that would piss BH off and than would announced Betrayal's Newest Members which would be MK and Roberto. Than a Match Between Killswitch and BH would be going on. BH would win due to a chair shot to the Back. At the Third Extreme Rules Of FaM. BH would be in a Elimination Chamber Match Along with Sean Nova,Devil,Maslingster,OTP, and Roberto. BH had a advantage (due to Roberto Being on Betrayal With him) the Duo Would later Double Team Every One in the Chamber. The Two Only Eliminated Maslingster Before Roberto Was Eliminated By Devil. Than After OTP's Elimination They were only Three Superstarts left. Sean Nova, Devil, And BH. BH and Nova would Eliminate Devil. (Due to a PowerBomb and Shooting Star Press Combo) Nova And BH would give it their all But BH won due to a Crossface to Make Nova TapOut. BH would later Celebrate Until he was Cut off By a Returning 2TM would later Cash in on BH pin him and then would be come a four time World HeavyWeight Champion. on the 19th Episode Of Raw BH would later Speak about Merk's Return and would make a Number contenders Match Between Devil and AndyBadwool for the World HeavyWeight Title. Andy Would win and BH would be clapping on the stage in amusement. On the 20th Episode on Raw he Fired Sean Nova for disrespecting Him and his Girlfriend Eve then he would have a big a announcement That would be big... He would take Andy Badwool's Royal Rumble Match against Merk and take it for himself During the contract signing He and Merk would fight bu then he would be distracted by Former NGC Superstar Cameron Bash but Merk would capitalized by Hitting BH with a Twisted Impact. At the Rumble Itself after a long hard battle with Merk He eventually ended the match catching him for a three count with Merks Hand being under the ropes, but after it was revealed that Both BH and Merk Had their shoulders On the mat which caused Merk to retain his world championship. Later on that night He would enter the rumble at number 40 and go to ask Each member of Betrayal to step out of the ring and eliminate themselves which after revealed that much to the Shock of The commentators & Betrayal themselves that ROM Buster Made a surprise 41st entrant into the rumble and proceeded to Eliminate BH & MK Before Being Eliminated by Andy Badwool. This Event and their Fight Backstage after the match sets up their Match At FaMniversary 3 which resulted in BH pinning ROM for the victory. Later on in the night BH came out after andy badwool won the World Heavyweight championship demanding that Andy hand The Title over to Him which andy refused therefore leaving Betrayal and setting up an impromptu match between the two which resulted in victory for andy. After A few months of buildup to Cyber-FaMday BH entered into the Mega Gauntlet match as the last entrant and was Defeated by Deaths-Notorious-Angel in a Prompt while of back and forth. However this wasnt the last of BH we would see At the PPV as The newly returned betrayal Members SkilledFoundation, The Monster Roberto And BH himself attacked Andy Giving 2TM the win against him. But to the Shock of the FaM universe and ROM, Merk Shook Black-Herons Hand Ironically Betraying Everyone In the Company To join the very team He swore to kill at the rumble and FaMniversary. However at FaM Survival there was a main event match involving BH where he joined a team for The GM againast Rom Buster's team if Rom team beat the four members of the GM's team then the remaining member of Rom's team will face the GM. However the GM turned out to be Rom's brother, The Original Sin and the 4th founder of FaM RANIK. Themes #Waiting - Not Forgotten #Hollywood Undead- Hear Me Now #Times of Grace- Hymn Of a Broken Man #Hollywood Undead- Been to Hell #Blue Stahli-Metamorphosis #Blue Stahli- Throw Away #Enemy-Bullet of Reason #Blue Stahli- Enemy Gallery BH in 2010.png|BH in FaM 2010 BH Looking at the Chamber.png|Getting Ready for the Chamber Match Dude Slams BH down to the Mat.png|Getting Slamed by Maslingster Dude Hits BH with a Big Boot.png|BH after getting hit with a Big Boot by Maslingster. BH and Dude Have a Stare Down.png|having a staredown with Maslingster. BH climbing the Chamber.png|Climbing the Chamber. Maslingster Throws BH of the Cell.png|BH falling fof the Chamber after Maslingster throws him off it. BH on the Chamber Wall.png|BH seen climbing the Chamber Close Up. BH about to hit Rom with a chair.png|About to Hit Rom with a Chair BH on the Chamber Floor.png|BH on the floor after getting tossed of the Chamber Wall . BH in angony.png|BH in agony as he hits the steel floor. BH in the Ring Wating for DUDE!.png|BH in the Ring wating for Dude. Betrayal.png|BH hands Stigma a Chair BH Making his way to the Chamber.png|BH Looking down at the floor BH Setting Dude Up for a Powerbomb or a Crossface.png|BH setting up Dude for a PowerBomb. BH puts Dude in a Crossface.png|Putting Dude in a crossface. BH WINS!.png|BH after winning at Survivor Seires. Category:Heels Category:World Heavy Weight Champion Category:FaM Leader Category:Betrayal Category:Face